Enchanton: Rise of Tenra
by ThorAndTheSevenHammers
Summary: So, I didn't really know what sub-cat to put this on, and I like Miraculous, so here we are. 3 teens with magical powers must deal with powerful threats to save the world. Can they do it, or can they not. Also, Lupis's alter ego is Dominic. Made with the help of Adrianna and Isa. Can't type the links because their long as fuck.


We start out at the back of a bank where some men in ski masks are loading creates full of money and gold bars into big trucks. A 40-ish looking man in a purple suit with a red tie stands atop one of the trucks "motivating" his robbers by saying, "Come on! Move it, slowpokes!" You could see a woman (Honeybee) standing on a cliff near them holding a compound bow that has yellow strings. She was aiming for one of the masked men. She pulled back the arrow hard. She was aiming to kill. She shot the arrow and it went straight through the guys head and pinned into the ground.

Another woman (Cinder Heart) landed behind the leader and kicked him off the truck. "Well aren't you boys rude. Not even saying hello."

"Shit! They're here, get 'em!" the boss said as he scurried inside the passenger seat of one of the trucks in horror.

Honeybee smirked as the arrow she shot lit on fire and exploded, killing the 3 guys huddled around it. Some masked men start shooting their weapons at Cinder Heart. She zoomed towards the mask men as she did a barrel roll to avoid the bullets. "Is that all you got?!" She kicked one of the men in the crotch before suplexing another masked man.

The boss and the other pick-up trucks drove off, leaving the other masked men to either die or get arrested, but most likely die. A small golden Energy Circle appeared around her left Eye and summoned an arrow and pulled her bow again. She quickly summoned and shot arrows into the masked men's (that didn't flee) heads.

She groaned a bit as she watched them flee. "Already but I was having funnnn"

"Don't get bored yet, Cinder, they still have stolen gold and money." Honeybee reminds Cinder. A wolf with glowing purple claws started running after the pick-up trucks. He then jumped into the air and morphed into another hero (Lupis Garra) and threw kunai (with glowing purple blades) at the wheels. When they hit the wheels, the wheels teleported in a small purple mist.

She flew over before pulling the boss out of one of the trucks by his shirt collar. The boss squealed like a girl as he was pulled out. Honeybee morphed into a swarm of yellow bees and landed next Lupis when he landed. About 7 hopped out and started shooting their guns at Lupis and Honeybee. One aimed their Mini-Gun at Cinder Heart and fired.

Cinder waved her hand and the bullets exploded before they hit her.

"Keep shooting and I Yeet your boss into space!"

The one shooting the minigun thought about it and said, "Give me one second." He then talked to another Masked Man. He then started firing again.

"Wow they really hate you." She flew to avoid the bullets while keeping a tight grip on the boss.

Honeybee held out her hand and fired stinger-shaped projectiles made of energy at the bullets, clashing at the same time. Lupis Garra put his hand on the ground and summoned a purple, kind of see-through wall in front of him that blocked the bullets.

Cinder cocked her hand back and got ready to yeet the boss into the atmosphere. One got on top of the truck and shot rapid fire rockets at Honeybee and Lupis Garra. "Please put me in an astronaut suit and get me a rocket before you throw me." the Boss asked. "Nope." She laughed "YEET!" She threw the boss as hard as she could up into the atmosphere. He was obliterated before he even reached space.

Honeybee summoned a small glyph in front of her right hand that fired yellow blasts of energy that hit the rockets, making them freeze in place. He summoned a whip made of yellow lightning and lashed it at the guy shooting the rockets. He then pulled him down to the place the missiles would have struck. He and Honeybee got out of the way as Honeybee let the missiles resume moving and hit the rocket guy.

"And boom!" She laughed when the rocket guy was blown up. Honeybee and Lupis laughed as well. She used her fire to blast open the back of a truck only to get shot in the stomach. Honeybee's eyes went wide. "Oh shit, Cinder!" She rushed to Cinder. "You alright?"

Lupis checked inside to see a Masked Man holding a 50 caliber Sniper Rifle. He summoned a purple Buzzsaw made of energy and yeeted it at the man, slicing him in half. Cinder fell to the ground as she started to bleed out. "Fucking hell..."

Audrey Smith was having a way better time than them. The girl was in her room, blasting whatever music she wanted into her headphones. She wore tennis shoes, high waisted blue jeans, and a Orange spaghetti strap top. She had a black jacket she would wear over it during school. She was a red head with very long hair. She was white, or pink, as her friends liked to tease, and had freckles. To top it off, she had a cute pair of glasses. Nothing special, I just think they're very cute on her.

"Alright, this might not work, but I have to try. Alphna Centura Ragna!" She repeated that same phrase over and over as a big yellow glyph was summoned beneath them both.

Cinder closed her eyes as she tried to stop the bleeding. The spell that Honeybee was chanting was working and the hole in Cinder's stomach started to heal. Cinder could feel the pain slowly going away. "It's working!"

She stopped chanting when the hole was fully healed.

She slowly stood up. "Thanks Bee."

He hopped out of the truck and said, "Wait, where did that spell come from?"

"This book in Xiang's shelves named 'Altura Spells'." Honeybee explained.

"Well I'm glad you learned that spell. Now let's return all of this money and gold." Cinder Heart says before she starts carrying the crates.

The Next Morning….

Lightning (Cinder Heart's Alter Ego) was crying on her bed as she just finished throwing all of her now ex boyfriend Michael's stuff into the dumpster. She had just found out he was cheating on her last night. Her pink hair was a mess as she sobbed into her pillow.

Taylor (Honeybee's Alter Ego) came into Lightning's room and saw her crying. "Oh, what happened? What's wrong?"

"That bastard was cheating on me!" Lightning yelled into her pillow.

"Oh, no. I knew there was something fishy about that guy." Taylor says as she sits at the edge of Lightning's bed and shook her head.

"She was a slut that I have my math class with. Who knows how long he was unfaithful for?!" She sobbed as her whole body shook.

Taylor sighed and said, "Remember that Michael her over you. That's hurtful. But it's better than being lied to and embarrassed by them continuing behind your back. As painful as it is now, it's going to be better."

Lightning sat while holding the pillow tightly as she looked at Taylor with tear filled eyes. "I have the worst luck with relationships... I guess I'll just be alone for the rest of my life!" She fell back on her bed.

"Don't say that. You will never be alone. Someday, you will find a guy who loves you deeply and will never go behind your back. And if you don't, your bestie will always have your back." Taylor encourages Lightning.

"How in the hell do you put up with me and my insecure rants?" She chuckled a bit.

"I have...…..experience." Taylor says as she looks back to when she had to deal with her insecure train wreck of a sister.

Lightning sat up in her bed again as she used her towel from last night to wipe her eyes. "Now come on, it's a Saturday, let's go have some fun." Taylor says as she gets up.

"As long as you buy me ice cream." Lightning giggled a bit as she got up.

Taylor giggled as well before throwing on her signature jean jacket. She then walked over to the door and opened it, walking out. Lightning slipped on her dark grey flats before following her bestie. Taylor took Lightning to an Ice Cream Stand that was on a bridge.

Lightning started to smile a little bit when she walked up to the stand. Taylor walks up to the stand and says, "Hey, can I get 1 Chocolate Cookie Dough Ice Cream and 1 Chocolate Vanilla swirl?" The ice cream man gives a thumbs up and starts preparing the ice creams. Lightning already knew that she would feel better after ice cream.

"Would you like any toppings?" the ice cream worker offers.

"Can I get some chocolate chips, some cinnamon, and some sprinkles?" Taylor asks.

He nods and starts putting that stuff on her ice cream.

"Could I get chocolate chips and a cherry on mine?" Lightning asks.

He nods and starts putting the stuff on her ice cream. He drops the cherry, so he gets another one.

He nods and puts the stuff on her ice cream. "That will be $2.35."

She pays and get's their Ice Creams. She hands Lightning hers and says, "Thanks." to the worker.

"Yay. Thank you." She said to the worker before she started to eat her ice cream.

"Your welcome." The worker says.

Taylor starts to eat hers. "Hey, you mind if we go to the grocery store, I have to get some stuff."

"I need to get stuff to change the locks anyway." Lightning shrugged.

"Alright." She finished her ice cream on the way to the store. When she got there, she pulled a cart from the cart chain.

She finished her ice cream before she went to get stuff to change the locks and make two keys. One for her and one for Taylor.

Taylor got like 50 Hershey bars, some flour, some chicken, some tomato sauce, some chips, basically things for cooking and baking since she loved that.

She payed for the new locks and the two keys before going to find her bestie.

She was at the front holding her bags waiting for Lightning. Lightning jogged out once she saw Taylor while carrying her bags. Taylor saw Lightning and said, "Heyo."

"Heya. I got stuff to change the locks and two new keys for the both of us." Lightning said.

"Oh, awesome. Thank you." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I wanna lock my ex out, not you." Lightning laughed. Taylor laughed as well, she had to admit, that was a good one.

She heard her phone buzz in her pocket and recognized it as Michael's text notification buzz.

She recognized it as well. "Ignore it. That two-timer doesn't deserve your atten-" She was interrupted when there was an explosion at the top of a building. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me."


End file.
